Max "Laxup" Saibaa
Name: Max Saibaa Nickname: Laxup, Laxative Titles: Blue Champion of Logic and Technology, Cybern Steel. Species: Human (Outsider) Age: 24 (2013) Birthplace: Ireland Current Residence: Outside the Youkai Mountain Occupation: N/A Abilities: Planeswalker, Blue Magic, Cybernetics, Magitek Relationships *Paul Miller - Teammate. However he and Paul was 1st enemy, do to a misunderstand that that Paul was the Bad and Evil guy, from the killing of Locke, the sabotage of this own technology. After he 'war' with Paul in Gensokyo, They realise that are not the enemy, but wanted to do good, this make Max realise his heel realization, he apologetic to his action and make sure that he can help Paul to be a Hero if he can. *Edward McDeviant - Teammate. *Sore Thunder Hikari - Teammate. *Ni Fureya - Teammate and Dating. Other Original Character *Ren "Zero" Pendragon - Enemy, Max have met Zero (Well Black Zero) in Gensokyo in a battle with Paul accidentally hitting Zero instead of Paul who he was aiming for with his staff. Zero promise his aid in order to take sure of Paul. After the War with Paul. He was told that Zero was the enemy and would have been used by him if he did join. He soon join after as a Spy with the help with Paul's Sister and plan to sabotage anything of the Technology that he have made. Even with the Fake Black Zero and the Real deal, he still seem him as Enemy. Trivia *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Max's wearing something that Neku would wear in The World Ends with You in the Reaper's Games. *In Return to Ravnica, He've join the Izzet League and then the Simic Combine. *Becasue of being the Blue Planeswalker, He have spell that he have learned with his friend, From Paul's Telekinesis, Edward's Illusion, Techno's Water, Kelly's Ice, Kari's Mind and even Ren's Time. **Thank to a Role Played, He also learned Shiroko's Sleep Spell. *Max was Originally Paul's Nobody in Kingdom Hearts II, Hent the name Laxup. **By this, he was Originally ment to be the Main Villain for Paul, before Zero step in. *They's no explanation for how he lose some of his body part, nor was it willing or not. **However it also hard to tell what part was lose. **And it maybe hint that he fully human after healing from being Phyrexia, but keep some Cybernetics on his new skin. *Max have adoped the Myr from Mirrodin as he've taken some of them and improved them into more robot-like with the help by the Kappa. *Max visiter Patchouli every Wendnesday as the reason is Patchouli would be using the Water element, Extending knowledge of other Planes. *On the 'side' of Zero, He build Gundams for Zero, having a Back up to make 'virus' to disability, sabotage and self-destructive the Gundams in care Zero would ues his Gundams after his betrayal. **Gishi has however removed the Virus and the Gundams are in the process of being rebuilt. But still can be sabotage. *Max have a Rivally to Gishi, Zero's Oni Engineer, As she equals skill in Technology, Robotics like he is. *Max's real name came from a Role Played where all of the Gensokyo Action was a Dream, something from the Concealed the Conclusion Fangame, where Edward said that said the name for Laxup, becasue Laxup isn't really a name. *Because of Planechase 2012: Night of the Ninja, Max taken evasive ability along with card-drawing and control elements. *Max respect and admire Jace Beleren, Be being the Main Blue Planeswalker and becasue of this, Max was ask to help him find inform of the Guilds by make Him and other Member of Each Guilds. *Becasue of the Reboot, Max is no longer robosexual. Fell free to add any Trivia for Max. Walfas DNA *3.39:Max (Casual Black):100:0:251:180:139:73:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39:Max (Casual Blue Coat):100:0:251:241:139:73:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39:Max (Casual Blue Suit):100:0:251:193:139:73:0:0:0:0:0:412200 *3.39:Max (Planeswalkers Coat):100:0:251:241:168:73:0:0:150:121:0:412200 *3.39:Max (Planeswalkers Suit):100:0:251:193:168:73:0:0:150:121:0:412200 Gallery Max Laxup Saibaa Walfas 2.png|"Planeswalker Uniform" Max Laxup Saibaa Walfas 1.png|Casual Blue Max Saibaa (Ravnica (Small)).png|Artwork of Max's Ravnica Street Wear. Category:PMiller1 Category:Male Character Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human